Clarity
by Kickeroo
Summary: Hina Davis has been through a lot in her life. Robbed of her childhood, she hopes to find comfort in her adopted family and their friends. Maybe a bunch of complicated and depressing ghost hunts can help with that? Lin/OC, there's a possibility the rating might change later on, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! This my first story on this website and I'm gonna be real with you. I suck at updating. I'm sorry that's just how it is. Hopefully I'll get into the habit of updating this story regularly but don't count on it. Rest assured though, updates will happen. Anyways, I hope you like this story and have fun while reading it.**

 **The cover image is from a game called "Anime Partners Dress Up Game" by rinmaru. I would post a link but I don't think I can, sorry.**

 **Also Ghost Hunt and all the characters in it don't belong to me. Just my OC Hina.**

 **~Introduction~**

The thing about a case is that you can never tell what is going to happen. Either it could be someone posing as a ghost giving you flashbacks to classic mystery novels, or the culprit could be a thousand year old monster brought about by a blood filled curse. The former rings true for a case involving Luella and Martin Davis. This particular mystery was a complicated one, featuring many dead end clues and false hopes. For years little girls had been going missing at an obscure hotel in Sherborne, Dorset. From ages 3-10, the disappearances of these children have caused many feelings of grief and sorrow. Eventually, the owners of the hotel decided to investigate a possible supernatural aspect to the case. Thus bringing in the Martins and their team of professionals. They discovered that the missing cases were due to the General Manager kidnapping the girls and keeping them in a hidden sup-level of the hotel. Luckily almost all the missing girls were found, rescued, and returned to their families. However there was one girl who was left alone. With no family left to take her in and years of her life that would've taught her the necessary skills to survive on her own taken away, this girl had nothing. The authorities were at a loss as to what to do since the girl was technically an adult, the Davis family gave their sympathies to the girl. They decided to take her in as their own daughter. Her name Hina Davis.

 _Hina's POV:_

"I like pretty things".

That phrase constantly repeats itself in my head every morning after a night of dreaming. Dreams from those 14 years I spent in that place haunt me every night. That man's face, his smell, his voice.

"I like pretty things".

That god damned phrase over and over again was the only thing he'd ever say. Lying on my bed right now, I couldn't get the thoughts of that monster out of my mind.

"I like pretty things"...

"Hina!"

Snapping up out of a daze, I looked up to see the concerned face of Luella Davis staring at me.

"Hina, I've said your name 3 times now. Are you sure you don't want to see a therapist about these dreams again?" For awhile after my rescue I had gone to see a therapist. I was diagnosed with PTSD due to the events I had experienced and I've had nightmares ever since. Recently I was put on a medication that allowed me to get some much needed sleep and had since stopped seeing the therapist on a regular basis. However there are still times where the images and memories of that monster make their way into my dreams.

"No, I'm fine" I replied.

"If you say so," Mrs. Davis muttered reluctantly, "Well anyways, breakfast is ready. Be sure to come down, Martin and I have something to tell you!" At that moment the smoke alarm went off and Luella dashed of to the kitchen yelling something about eggs.

I sighed and draped my legs over the edge of my bed. Looking into the mirror to the right I saw a tired 19 year old girl staring back at me. Her long black hair mussed by a long night of restless slumber. All in all she would've had a very plain appearence if it wasn't for her eyes. Silvery white eyes that had the ability to see more than they should. What some called a blessing but what I call a curse. With these eyes I had the ability to see things that are not meant to be seen. Spirits, ghosts, souls, demons, whatever they're called. Memories of a monster haunt my nights while actual monsters haunt my days.

Sighing again, I shook the depressing thoughts from my head and got dressed. After putting on something comfortable I walked out of the simple bedroom to head to breakfast. On the way I could hear Luella worrying over the breakfast but I wasn't concerned. Anything she makes I'm all too willing to eat.

"Hina!" Luella shouted, looking relieved to see me, "Hurry, try the eggs. Tell me what you think, I have to know". She then shoved a spoonful of eggs in my face, spilling some on the floor in the process. Gently grabbing the spoon out of her hand, I took a bite of the food without hesitation.

"They taste fine Mrs. Davis, I'm sure Mr. Davis will love them" I said knowing the real reason as to why she was so worried. I found it cute that even after being married for so long she was still concerned about this sort of thing.

"Thank goodness! And Hina, how many times have a told you to call me Luella!" she accused.

"A lot" I countered with a smile. I had only been living with them for about half a year, there was no way I was comfortable enough to be one a first name basis with my rescuers.

"And you'd think you'd know by now. There's no need to be shy around us you know."

"I know". I'd learned that it's easier to agree with her than try to argue. Argueing with Luella was like arguing with a rock.

We then made speedy work of setting up the table for breakfast. At some point Mr. Davis came in to help as well, giving me a polite good morning and his wife a kiss. After that we all sat down to eat which didn't take to long. Near the end up breakfast though, Luella decided to make the announcement she had told me about earlier.

"Hina, it's been half a year since you were adopted into this family. We think it's time you met your brother".

Oliver Davis was one of the many topics that Luella loved to talk to me about. She could go on and on about her "adorable genius" for hours. Due to this I already knew a great deal about the kid, however I'd never met him.

"As you know, Oliver is currently running a ghost hunting buisness in Japan. Martin and I have been thinking that it would be good to send you over there and have you join his team. We've already talked to him about it and he agreed to it. He knows about your ability and thinks you could be helpful. I'm also sure that he's dying to get to know his new big sister!"

I thought about everything she said. Being part Japanese I already knew a good amount of the language so that wouldn't be a problem. On another note, Japan is a whole new place with no Martin or Luella to help me around. The prospect of this scared me. Though there was one part of her suggestion that interested me. Luella had said that my ability could be helpful. While I hated being able to see those things, I would be lying if the idea of using this curse for something good didn't appeal to me.

After a few moments of silence I had made my decision, what did I have to lose anyways.

"Sure, sounds interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think about it. Also, this story takes place after the anime so everyone knows about naru and gene. Sorry that the story sort of has a slow start, things will start picking up in the next chapter with the cases**

 **Ghost Hunt and all the characters in it don't belong to me. Just Hina.**

No one's POV:

"Naru, why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" Mai accused.

Currently, the three main workers at SPR were headed to the airport to pick up Naru's sister. Apparently, as soon as the girl agreed to come to Japan Luella had booked the soonest flight over in her excitement. Only remembering to call Naru as an afterthought to tell him to pick up his sister.

"Because Mai, I never felt it necessary to tell you. Besides this girl was adopted into my family only 6 months ago" Naru said. If he was being honest with himself, he was actually quite curious about the girl himself. All in all, there wasn't much he knew about her and he hadn't bothered to find out more. When his mother first brought up the suggestion of having the girl join SPR, he was originally against it. However, after her intriguing ability was mentioned, Naru decided to allow it. It's not like he would've won against his mother anyways.

Mai made a grumbling sound and continued to mumble something about an insufferable narcissist. Despite her grumpy attitude, the girl was very excited to meet this person. The possibility of having someone new in SPR was so exciting that she could barely contain herself.

"What's her name?" Mai asked after a few seconds.

"Hina"

Surprisingly it was Lin who answered this time. In response to the two questioning looks he got, the man simply said, "Martin sent over her file earlier this morning".

Truthfully, Lin was also curious about the girl. Her file had left out a lot of information, so the girl remained a myster for the most part.

After some time the trio finally made it to the airport. Walking out of the car they made their way to area where Hina was supposed to arrive and waited.

Hina's POV:

I had never been in an airplane before and let me just say, it was amazing! While I kept my face impassive throughout the trip, on the inside I was screaming in excitement. I couldn't believe that I was actually flying through the air! The sky looked so close and clouds so welcoming. For years I had entertained myself with thoughts of flying away from that place and now I was actually flying! Getting on the plane might have been extremely irritating but this experience made it worth it.

Soon, the pilot announced that the plane would be landing shortly. This cause many thoughts of the different possibilities to run through my head. What if this SPR group didn't like me? What if they just thought that I was a burden?

The landing only caused these thoughts to increase as I gathered my things and prepared to leave. After exiting the plane I was directed towards the baggage claim to collect my stuff. All around me there were many tearful reunions and joyful welcomes. I was a little nervous since the whole area was very crowded, this many people made me be wary of my surroundings. I quickly spotted the large black bag with a blue ribbon on it that belonged to me. Grabbing it, I looked around not really sure what to do next. I suppose I would have to find the group that was sent to pick me up.

Sighing, I was just getting ready to wander around when a voice stopped me.

"Are you Hina Davis?"

I looked up and saw that the speaker of this voice was a tall, handsome man. He had long black hair which was parted so that some of it covered his right eye. There was also a young girl with a warm smile on her face and an annoyed looking guy standing next to her.

"Uh, yes I'm Hina" I replied softly, shy at meeting new people.

"We are the ones here to pick you up, nice to meet you I'm Taniyama Mai!" The joyful girl exclaimed suddenly, causing me to jump a little. I decided that I rather liked this girl.

"Nice to meet you too" I said with a small smile.

"Naru, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" the girl asked the annoyed looking man. He sighed in response.

"My name is Oliver Davis, your brother. The other man's name is Lin Koujo".

I looked at him, curious as to why the girl referred to him as "Naru". After a moment I decided to try to subtly get a read on his soul. It seemed that he had a very cold soul, giving it an icy blue color. There was also an energy that seemed to buzz around him, because of this I deduced that the guy probably had some psychic abilities.

After the introductions were over with, we made our way to the parking lot where a van was parked. I was about to lift my bag into the back when someone took it out of my hands.

"That looks heavy, I'll take care of it for you" Lin said softly.

I nodded in response and quietly thanked him. Deciding that it would be best to go sit in the van, I was about to head there when something small and white rushed past my face. It was so sudden that it caused me to jump back and hold my hands out defensively. Scanning the area for a threat I saw Lin looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"That was one of my shiki you saw. I apologize for the scare, they can be quite playful at times." He said as an explanation.

I warily smiled back at him, making sure to keep an eye on the darting white shiki.

After settling in the van, we started the long drive to the SPR building. Along the way my new brother decided to explain how things were going to work. Apparently he and Luella had decided that it would be easier if I lived in the same apartment building as himself and Lin-san. It was close to the office which would make things easier. Oliver also explained that I would be working at a position similar to Mai's, secretary work and such. When he finished explaining things a silence fell over the van. I was comfortable but I didn't think Mai-san was since she decided to start a conversation with me.

"So Hina-san, how old are you?" she inquired.

"Um, around 19 I think."

"You mean you're not sure?"

"Not really, no. Sorry" I said, not quite sure how to answer the girl. I expected her to drop the conversation since it was sort of awkward but she surprised me.

"That's OK!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully. "So what sort of things do you like to do?"

"Mostly reading, oh but I also like exploring" I offered.

Throughout the conversation, I could tell the other two people in the car were listening in too. I guess Luella and Martin must not have told them much about me. Mai and I continued for awhile asking trivial questions such as favorite foods or colors, awhile into it I let my curiosity get the better of me and decided to ask Mai some questions myself.

"Mai-san, you go to school right?"

"Yup, I'm in my last year of high school. Why do you ask?" She was confused, I was kind of scared to ask my next question but how else was I supposed to get answers.

"Um, what's it like. School, I mean" I said nervously.

"Oh, you've never been?" she asked. When I shook my head 'no' she smiled at me and started explaining her school life. She talked about her friends, the classes she took, how the school system works, and anything else you could think of. It was all very interesting and before I knew it the car was pulling into the parking lot of what I assumed to be the SPR building.

Everyone got out of the car and I was staring up at the building where I would spend a lot of my time.

"Welcome to your new home!"

 **AN: I know the chapters have been kind of short so far, but the next ones should be longer with the new case and Hina meeting everyone. Like, review, all that good stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hina's POV:

It's been a few days since I started working at SPR. So far I've just been stuck doing various activities like filing and organizing, not that I really minded. OK, that's a lie. I was bored out of my mind. The only thing that kept me entertained was reading through the files of past cases this group has been on. It was amazing the sort of things they had to deal with, they had even fought a god before!

Today was different from the past few days. There was a client coming so I was currently cleaning up the place to make it look more presentable. Despite the many pieces of paper and the tea stain I found on the floor, I was able to make the place look pretty welcoming.

Soon after I had finished I heard someone come through the door. Mai immediately went to greet them with a cheerful smile on her face. Following her, I quickly saw that our client was a disheveled women in her late 30's or early 40's. The most stiking thing about her appearence, however, was the black mist like substance that seemed to hang on her. Sometimes spirits get attached to someone and haunt them personally.

Mai led her to two sofas with a coffer table in between them and had the women sit down. She then went to go fetch Lin and Oliver from their offices to interview the client. During this time I decided to go sit by the client, offering her a small smile as I did so. She returned it shyly while my two coworkers sat on the other sofa. Oliver told Mai to go get some tea before he started the interview.

"So, Ms. Kanami, What is your problem?" Oliver said, jumping right into interrogating her.

"Well, it all started when my mother died" she began. As she said this Lin started to type on his laptop, probably recording the interview.

"A-at first it was just a... feeling that I was constantly being watched. I b-brushed it off as myself just being... paranoid but it wasn't too long after that when the... incidents began. Whenever I would pass a window, or mirror, or just anything reflective I would always get a glimpse of... something standing d-directly behind me. I could never get a clear look so I don't really know what it looks like, all I now is that every time I saw it I would become... inexplicably t-terrified. Sort of like my life was... in danger somehow." She was slightly holding herself throughout the entire explanation.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Mai returning with the tea. She had a sympathetic look on her face and quickly poured a cup of tea for Ms. Kanami. The women gave her a grateful look before continuing on with her story, seeming much more calm than before.

"Not long after I noticed the reflections is when the nightmares started. Along with the nightmares I started noticing visible scratch marks on myself and even on occasion my child."

After a slight pause to take the information in Oliver started to ask her questions.

"Can you describe the dreams to us?"

"Ah, um yes, I can." Ms. Kanami took a deep breath before closing her eyes and speaking. "I was in a place where there was no light. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hand in front of my face. At the beginning I would always be left alone in the darkness for what felt like hours. Then the whispers would start. I'm never able to make out what they're saying, but it always sounds like they are coming from right beside me. No matter how far I run, the voices would always follow. Just when it gets to the point where I feel I can't take it anymore, the silence comes. This part makes me wish the voices would come back, something to take me away from the nothingness. And again, after what feels like hours, I would start to hear a single voice. It starts out as a whisper but gradually gets louder and loudger until my ears are ringing and I can't hear it anymore. Unlike the previous voices, this one I can understand perfectly. It always says the same thing over and over and over again I can't take it anymore!"

Mai put her hand on the women's shoulder, the touch seemed to bring her back into reality. Her harsh breaths were slowly becoming more and more slower and consistent.

"What does the voice say?" Mai asked softly.

"...Give me what is mine..."

Soon after the women left I decided that I should tell someone about the black mist I saw around her. Looking around, the only person still in the room was Lin-san. Mai had gone to wash the tea set and Oliver had quickly retreated to his office.

"Um, Lin-san" I said quietly. He looked up at me with an expectant face. "Around the women, there was, um, this sort of black mist hanging on her."

"Hanging on her?" The man said.

"Uh yeah, it looked very heavy. Also, it felt evil, really evil" I repeated for emphasis. The black mist just gave me a terrible feeling.

"Evil?" Lin questioned. I nodded solemnly in response. Humming in response, he begain typing the new information down on his computer. After a few seconds Lin closed the lap top and made his way to his office. I quickly grabbed the edge of his sleeve to stop him. Turning around in surprise, Lin gave me a questioning look.

"Do you think Kanami-san will be OK?" I asked, looking at him worriedly.

The man only looked confused for a second before a small smile made its way onto his face. "Don't worry, Hina-san. Helping her is our job" the stoic man said softly before walking away to his office.

At the sight of his smile, a small blush made its way onto my face. I decided that Lin-san looked very nice when he smiled.

 **AN: I'm kind of worried that the chapters are too short. Do you think they are? I was going to have this one go longer but I thought that this was such a nice ending. Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you think about the story, negative or positive. I don't really have much experience with writing so and feedback is definitely welcome.**

 **I'm hoping to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, I guess we'll find out. You know, I'm kind of surprising myself with how often I've been updating so far, I hope it's not just because it's a new story.**

 **Thank you for reading! Favorite, follow, review, all that stuff!**

 **Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me, just my character Hina.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hina's POV:

The next morning Mai and I were loading the van with a bunch of expensive looking equipment. When I asked Mai about it, she explained that the equipment helped them detect the presence of ghosts. Deciding just to go with it, I didn't question it too much. Oliver and Lin were in their respective offices getting ready for the case. I'm not really sure what they were doing, but it seemed better to just leave them to it.

Before we had started loading the van, Oliver had explained that the investigation was going to take place in Kanami-san's house since she would be taken a paid leave from work for the case. Then, for my sake, Oliver mentioned that there would be more people working on the case and that they would meet us at the location. After this was said, Mai seemed to become much more excited. I guess she must be pretty good friends with these people.

The car ride itself was fairly uneventful. Although I was staring out the window the entire time, especially when we passed forests. I had seen trees before but never that many at once. When I inquired about this, all I got in reply was confused looks.

"You mean you've never seen a forest before?" Oliver said incredulously.

I blushed and muttered a quiet no while Mai gave Oliver a mean look. She then explained to me that groups of trees were called forests, which led to more conversations about things in nature. It lasted the whole car ride.

As soon as I exited the car, I was in awe at the gigantic house, or should I say mansion, in front of us. It was styled in a traditional Japanese way and looked like it had been around for centuries. Thinking of all the things this mansion had witnessed was fascinating.

"Jou-chan!" an excited shout brought me out of my musings as a tall man with light brown hair rushed forward and basically tackled Mai. I would've been worried if it wasn't for the ecstatic look on the girl's face as she enthusiastically hugged the man back.

"It's good to see you Jou-chan, Naru-bou hasn't been bullying you too much has he?"

Mai just giggled and said "Not too badly, Monk" in response to his antics.

When he heard this the man glared in Oliver's direction and started to make his way over to him when a bag suddenly hit him in the head.

"Stop harassing her you idiot Monk!"

The owner of the voice was an older women with redish brown hair and a scowl on her face. C=

"Harassing her!" The monk and the women continued to argue. I could tell that they weren't really mad at each other, I wonder if they're married? When I voiced this out loud, Mai doubled over in laughter and even the stoic Lin had a small smirk on his face while Oliver just sighed. Unfortunately, this reaction drew the attention of the couple in my direction.

"Naru, who is this?" The women asked.

"My sister."

...

"You have a sister!" The monk shouted very loudly earning him another hit from the women's bag.

"Don't yell so loudly !" The women yelled loudly.

Oliver cleared his throat to get their attention again.

"Yes, I have a sister. Now if you haven't noticed, there is a case going on. So get to work." Oliver asserted. I was beginning to realize that my new brother wasn't the most friendly person in the world. He then made his way up to the house where Kanami-san opened the door and welcomed him inside. All of us followed and we were shown to a room on the first floor that would be acting as our base. It was completely bare except for a few zabuton* and tables, an ideal place to set up the massive amount of equipment Oliver had us bring. The group wasted no time getting the base ready, during this time two more people showed up, an Australian priest named John and girl in a kimono. After set up was finished, Mai was sent out to get set up cameras around the house and Oliver went with her. Lin was already typing away on his computer so that left me with a group of boisterous strangers. The monk's attention was quickly put on me.

"I don't think I got the chance to introduce myself, I'm Houshou Takigawa. You can just call me monk though" The man beamed.

"Ah, nice to meet you, my name is Hina Davis" I replied.

He smiled and continued, "That she-beast" Que another hit, "is Ayako, the priest is John, and the girl in the kimono is Masako, she's a medium."

John gave me a friendly smile and Masako just looked away, she must not be the friendly type.

"Nice to meet you" I said to them.

"So you're actually Naru-bou's sister?" Monk-san inquired.

"Well, kind of." When he gestured to me to elaborate I continued, "I'm adopted, I've only been in the family for about 6 or 7 months now."

"Huh, you look a little old to be adopted."

"I'm 19 or 20, around there I think"

"Seriously? Why then?"

"There was, um, circumstances." I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to tell them what happened to me. To be honest I just wanted to forget all about it. Thankfully I was saved by Ayako-san. Seeing my discomfort the women interfered.

"Stop interrogating the girl, Houshou" She scolded, then smiled comfortingly at me and suggested that we go get ready for bed since it was getting pretty late. I nodded in agreement since I had found out earlier that I was rooming with the women and we left the base. However, the walk to our room was interrupted suddenly.

A blood-curdling scream filled the mansion making both Ayako and me jump in surprise. I was instantly worried about Mai, I'd like to believe that we were friends and I didn't want anything to happen to her, so I took off running in the direction of the sound with Ayako close behind.

We had just made it to the room where it was coming from when the screaming abruptly stopped. Quickly I made to open the door but it wouldn't budge. My silver eyes looked wildly around for anything that could help when I saw Monk rushing around the corner of the hallway. He ran towards us and stopped in front of the door. Lifting his leg up, the man made quick work of busting the door down and revealing the shocking image on the other side.

 **AN: Oh no, a cliffhanger! I guess you'll just have to hang on tight till the next chapter! Get it, cliffhanger, hang on tight, man I'm just too funny. Anyways that was the 4th chapter, not much Lin action going on yet but it's coming, just hang on (look I did it again!).**

 ***zabuton are those pillow things that are used for sitting on the ground.**

 **Also since the case takes place in a traditional Japanese mansion there will probably be more things like zabuton showing up in the story so I just wanted to say that if you see anything incorrect, please let me know. I'm not very familiar with Japanese traditions and I'm only armed with google to learn about them, so please tell me if I mess up so I can fix it as soon as possible. That goes for anything really, like if there's a grammar thing or a plot hole.**

 **Also I was looking on the ghost hunt wiki, and did you guys know that Lin is 6'8"?**

 **Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me, just my character Hina.**


End file.
